minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Symmetrium Mine
"The Symmetrium mine tracks its single ore and continuously upgrades it over time. It's azure flame protects the ore from being burnt. Ore is replaced instantly when destroyed." Overview The Symmetrium Mine is a Reborn-tier dropper. It was first unveiled on Berezaa's Twitter and his old website. The Symmetrium Mine's ores can pass through upgraders that inflicts fire onto ores without being put on fire. However, this blue flame can be removed by the Tesla Resetter, Wild Spore, and Freon upgraders. Symmetrium ores can only be self-upgraded if the mine they came from exists on the player's baseplate. Symmetrium can be used to replace the 30-second rebirth method that Berezaa patched by attaching Symmetrium Mine to a Cell Particalizer which makes more money than a Yunium Mine. If a Symmetrium ore is allowed to self-upgrade all 400 times, the resulting multiplier would be a massive ~x175.3, not counting any other upgrades during the self-upgrading process. The ores can no longer be duplicated by an Ore Replicator unless cleansed of the flame, as the blue flames burn the replicated ore. Trivia * The Symmetrium Mine was released in the same update as the Morning Star with the idea that players would use the mine in Morning Star loops without having to worry about ores being put out. * The name "Symmetrium" might be named after a character name Symmetra from the 2016 FPS Overwatch. Berezaa is an avid Overwatch player, who often plays competitive mode (Overwatch is not ROBLOX appropriate). * This is the 6th dropper in Miner's Haven to have a special effect. The other droppers are 'Ol Faithful, Noobite Mine , Santa's Workshop , Wubium Mine, Scorpium Mine, and Autumn Breeze. * According to Berezaa's Twitch, this item would have replaced Atomium as the go-to mine for high-life setups. * Although Symmetrium Mine won't drop another ore until the original ore has been destroyed, Symmetrium ore can be cloned by Ore Replicator althought the clone doesn't self upgrade. * The Symmetrium Mine is a great tool for single-ore setups, especially with the Aether Refinery or Eternal Journey. * The Symmetrium mine was nerfed from self-upgrading 600 (taking 10 minutes) times to 300 times (taking 5 minutes). In May 2017, ores from the Symcorpium Mine can upgrade themselves 600 times. * Upgraders that remove fire from ores such as Wild Spore, Freon-Blast Upgrader, and Tesla Resetter will remove the fireproof effect but not the self upgrading effect. The upgrade effect is linked from the ore to the mine it came from, so as long as the mine exists on the baseplate, the ore will receive its constant upgrade. * The Symmetrium mine used to be the highest value mine you can use on Cell Furnaces until the Dragonglass Mine was released on 11/13/2016. * The Azure Refiner destroys the ore if the fireproof effect is not treated with an extinguishing device. * If the ore still has the blue flames, it can not be accepted by the Sakura Garden. To solve this, simply put a Freon Blaster or Wild Spore before Sakura Garden so it can accept it. (This also works for the Azure Refiner as well.) * The spout is long enough that it can reach to blocked sides with a 1 unit width. * The Symmetrium ores that still have their flame are classified as "hot" and receive a x2 multiplier from Scorching Heat. ** Ores that had their flame removed will be considered "warm" and get a x4 multiplier instead. * This is on the "Reborn" Achievement, showing many of this placed down. * Its description has a typo, showing 'it's' instead of 'its'. * This mine will not work with the Candy Bag unless the Candy Bag has been placed first. *The smashed screen on the front of the Symmetrium Mine features a lua script which contains the following: function Weld(x,y) local W = instance.new("Weld") W.Part0 = x W.Part1 = y W.C0 = x.CFrame:inverse()*CFrame.new(x.pos W.C1 = y.CFrame:inverse()*CFrame.new(x.pos W.Parent = x end function Get(A) if = A.className "Part" then Weld(script.Parent.Handle, A) A.Anchored = false end local C = A:GetChildren() for i = 1, #C do Get(Ci) end end end function Finale() Get(script.Parent) end script.Parent.Equipped:connect(Finale) script.Parent.Unequipped:connect(Finale) Finale() * As of 12/26/17, Symmetrium Mine doesn't drop ores when directly placed on Dreamer's Anguish. * After the Halloween event 2019 (9/11/19) Symmetrium is now no longer compatible with Ore Replicator. Meaning that the all famous Morning Star Loop received a huge nerf. * However, it can still work with an Ore Replicator if the Symmetrium ore has gone through a resetting-device such as Tesla Refuter, The Final Upgrader, and Black Dwarf. * After the New Heights Update, Symmetrium's fire will destroy itself when it's ore get converted by Witch's Cauldron. * Will be getting a special buff in the 2020 Reincarnation Update. Category:Dropper Category:Reborn Category:Rebirth Category:Tier 5 Rebirth Category:Medium Category:Miner's Haven Submission Category:Fire Category:Reborn-Proof